helloprojectfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Espoir
Espoir (エスポイ; French Meaning: Hope) is a Hello! Project Fantasy unit formed on October 8, 2017, formed with 8 members. It currently consists of 11 members. The groups concept is youth and the growth of into a young women Members Former Members Member Tenure # Fujii Madoka, Chun Bao, Miyamura Haruna, Yamamoto Karen, Makino Reina, Hisaya Saki and Okudan Koharu are at: October 8, 2017 - Present # Yoo Dayoung is at: January 6, 2018 - Present # Oda Amane is at: 2 Years, 1 Month, 3 Days # Yamagishi Momoko is at: 1 Year, 7 Months, 26 Days #Fukui Wakiko is at: 1 Year, 2 Months, 10 Days #'Chwe Dalhyun and Watanabe Elise are at: May 31, 2019 - Present' History 2017 On October 8, the unit was formed with its 8 starting members. The company later announced that the group will release their debut single sometime in March and won't be graduating from their training programs until April of next year. On the same day it was announced that the group will be participating in a musical early next year. On October 9, on the groups official YouTube channel, they released several cover videos. On October 23, it was announced that the group will be doing a live-showcase, it will be held in November, and the group's website also announced that the group will also let fans vote for songs the group should perform. 2018 On January 3, the group performed a new song titled SORA, after the perforamcne was done, they announced their major debut single which is set for March of that year. On Janury 6, on the first day of their musical, they announced that three new members would be joining the group. SM Entertainment Trainee Yoo Dayoung, Hello! Project Fantasy ~12 Zodiac Audition~ Beautiful Bizarre audition finalist Yamagishi Momoko, and Bright Project Kenshuusei Oda Amane, they would all be participating in the groups major single in March, but won't debut until the groups second single. On January 31, it was announced that Fujii Madoka would be stepping down from most events from February and March due to focusing on her University Entrance Exams, she'll begin her full activites on the first day of their mini tour. On March 5, it was announced that due to the positive feedback from their debut single, that the group will be coming back in late May with another double A-side. On April 29, Miyamura Haruna announced the groups first mini album, it will feature their first two singles and 2 new songs as well. On September 8, after much discussion with her parents and management, it was announced that Fukui Wakiko would be graduating from the group and the company as a whole. For the past year, Wakiko has been in discussion due to not being able to properly manager her idol activites and her academics, so she will be graduating in order to focus completely on her academics and in order to presue a new career as an adult. On October 3, the group performed two new songs, with which they revealed would be their upcoming single for 2019, as such Fukui Wakiko did not perform in this performance. They also revealed that they will be welcoming two new members in early 2019. The two new members will be concurrent members of one of the current groups. On Devember 18, Fukui Wakiko graduated from the group and the program. 2019 On January 25, Yamagishi Momoko announced that she would be entering an academic hiatus. It is assumed she will return to the group in the new school year. On March 12, it was announced that Yamagishi Momoko would be graduating from the group in the summer. Her, her parents and management have come to an agreement in which she will graduate in order to focus on her studies. It is currently unknown when she will graduate, but it was said she will graduate between July or September. On May 31, it was announced that former Star Rhythm members, Chwe Dalhyun and Watanabe Elise would be joining the group. On September 1, Yamagishi Momoko graduated from the group and program. On October 19, Oda Amane went on a hiatus due to pain relating to her ankle. She has been experiencing this pain since June and was recommended by doctors to go on a health related hiatus. Due to this Amane will still not be present in MV's and future promotions but her voice will be heard in the songs and album songs. 2020 On January 4, the company released an update in regards to member Oda Amane, who has been on a hiatus since October. It was announced that she will remain on hiatus until June/July after further discussing with her doctors and managers. On January 12, it was announced that Chun Bao would be graduating from the group in the summer. She had been in discussions with the company since spring of last year. After deciding on it, she'll be heading back home to China to rest and restart her life as a normal person and go to higher education. On February 9, it was announced that Oda Amane has withdrawn from the group after being on a hiatus since October. Her last single will be "If I can have just one last wish". Discography Studio Albums Mini Albums Major Singles Cover Songs *2017.10.09 Jama Shinai de Here We Go! (邪魔しないで Here We Go!: Don't Bother Me, Here We Go!) - Morning Musume '17 Cover (Fuiji Madoka, Chun Bao, Miyamura Haruna, Yamamoto Karen, and Okudan Koharu) *2017.10.09 Dream Road ~Kokoro ga Odoridashiteru~ (Dream Road～心が躍り出してる～: Dream Road ~My Heart is Dancing~) - Juice=Juice Cover (Chun Bao, Yamamoto Karen, Fukui Wakiko, Makino Reina and Hisaya Saki) *2017.10.09 Otome no Gyakushuu (乙女の逆襲: A girl's counterattack) - ANGERME Cover *2017.11.03 Kanashiki Heaven (悲しきヘブン: Sad Heaven) - ℃-ute Cover (Main Vocal: Fujii Madoka, Dancers: Chun Bao, Miyamura Haruna, Yamamoto Karen, Makino Reina, Fukui Wakiko, Hisaya Saki, and Okudan Koharu) *2017.11.03 SWEET PRESENT - Genki Girls Club! Cover (Miyamura Haruna, Yamamoto Karen, Makino Reina and Hisaya Saki) *2017.11.03 Magic Dreams - Jack of Diamonds Cover (Fujii Madoka, Chun Bao, Fukui Wakiko and Okudan Koharu) Musicals and Theatre Musicals #- 2018.01.13 Seishun! Ai! Fashion! (青春！ 愛！ ファッション！: Youth! Love! Fashion!) Events Single/Album Showcases * 2018.03.10 Espoir 1st Single Showcase Showcases *2017.11.03 Espoir 11Gatsu ~THE AMBITION~ Events * 2018.12.18 Espoir Fukui Wakiko Sotsugyou Special Event ~Thank You Friends~ * 2019.09.01 Espoir Yamagishi Momoko Sotsugyou Special Event ~Hello & Goodbye~ * 2020.XX.XX Espoir Chun Bao Sotsugyou Special Event ~TBA~ Tours Concert Tours # - 2019.08.31 Espoir 2019 Natsu Concert Tour ~Say Hi!~ Mini Tours: # - 2018.04.30 Espoir Mini Tour 2018 Haru ~Let's Begin!~ # - 2018.11.25 Espoir Mini Tour 2018 Aki ~Let's Go!~ # - 2019.02.16 Espoir Mini Tour 2019 Fuyu ~We Together!~ Member Timeline Single Count Total Sales Count Category:2017 girl groups Category:2017 Units Category:Espoir Category:Espoir Members